the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm thinking about a Clean Slate
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following I'm thinking about a Clean Slate 16 Comments Miss-Dreamerkat Miss-Dreamerkat @DreamerArtist 3 years ago Look I do love my characters, but I kind of wish/ want a fresh start. To make brand new characters, and to sort of in a way start over. I know this may seem shocking, surprising, or whatever verbs you wish to use but I've been thinking about this for a while now. I feel its time for me to start over, make something new. I can explain Dreamer and Lizzy leaving, that can be a roleplay story arc for everyone to say there good byes. Than I'm heading to the sketch book/ Word! Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago • edited I understand that feeling, sometimes you've just had enough of doing everything with the same character. Good luck to you. Sounds exciting actually to me, I look forward to the new ones when you're ready with them! 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago • edited Yeah, well I gotta send off my old ones! Can't just erase them from existence without explanation! And I do to, it's going to be nice for a brand new, fresh start. 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Yep, so we get a Dreamer and Lizzy thread so I'm looking forward to that too :-) I like Dreamer and Lizzy. But I'm sure I'll like whoever's next too. Bit of a relief for me too actually, it means the things I was vaguely supposed to be involved with with them are off but I wasn't getting anywhere with that so now I can start fresh too and find something else. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago Yep, here's a link to part one of the thread: https://disqus.com/home/dis... 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago I'm sad to see them go but I understand, sometimes you just need something new. Also thank you for making a send off story line as I know I appreciate it for the continuity! Thank you for letting us know and I can't wait to see what you come up with in the future! :D 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Thank you for understanding, and I can't just erase them from existence, got to explain why they aren't there. I can't wait either! Their going to be characters specifically for this universe. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago • edited Oh how exciting!! A new character especially for TRPS!! 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Yep! Since dreamer was an oc I used to use on my deviantart account. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Oh cool! I was wondering about that! Do you have some ideas in the works for the new character? 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Nope, mostly because I've been working on a alternate version of my Henry Jekyll and Edward Hyde storyline 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Ah! Well I can't wait to see what you come up with and I wish you luck on the drawing board! 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Thank you! Check out the Birds Leaving the Nest Part 1 discussion! That's the arc 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Will do! •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Cool! 1 •Share › − Avatar Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago You can do whatever you want because they're your characters! I'll kinda miss them, but you do what you want with them! 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago • edited Thanks and I'll miss them too but sometimes you gotta start new 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy